The stolen guitar
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Stop! That's my guitar..." says Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Fred X, Mike Hop, Leo the Leon, Greg_Wingdrive, EmmaScarlet98, Babe of the Bedroom, Muunize III, Nicole Aaronsen, BingoBoy and Dee LaQuatore.**

* * *

**The stolen guitar**

**Hannah Montana put on her white winter coat, grab her guitar case and walk out ot the limo wiating for her outside the Boston MAOC.**

"Nice that the concert's finally over." says Hannah.

Suddenly someone jump out from the shadows and attack Hannah and grab the guitar case and steal it from Hannah and run away.

"Stop! That's my guitar..." says Hannah.

Looking all sad like a little kid, Hannah walk to the limo.

"What's wrong?" says Robby Ray, seeing his daughter so sad.

"I got attacked and the person who did so stole my guitar." says Hannah.

"Oh..." says Robby Ray.

He use his cell phone to call the police.

The next day.

Hannah...or just Miley now, sit on her bed.

She is very sad.

Miley wear only an oversized black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"I wish I could get my guitar back." says Miley.

Yes, she does have a few other guitars, but the one that got stole, her custom-made Gibson CJ 165, is her favorite.

Damn!" says Miley, punching her teddy bear hard.

Usually she'd never hurt Beary the Bear, but she's so upset about having lost her guitar that she's half unaware of what she does.

The stand where she usually display the CJ 165 look so empty and it hurts Miley's soul to see that.

"Being rich as Hannah means I can buy a new guitar, but I don't think I'd have the same emotional bond with it." says Miley.

Miley drink a small sip of alcohol from a pink steel flask.

It's very rare that Miley drink, especially when she's in her civilian Miley form, but now when she's upset she feel like a tiny bit of alcohol will make her feel better.

"How do ya feel, bud...?" says Robby as he enter the room.

"Like crap." says Miley.

"Still upset 'bout losin' you guitar?" says Robby.

"Yeah..." says Miley.

"You can buy a new one exactly like it. I'm sure the folks at Gibson wouldn't mind makin' an identical replica." says Robby.

"I know, but there were tons of emotion in that guitar. I wrote 'I miss you' on it and such." says Miley.

Miley's Hannah-phone suddenly beeps.

"Miss Montana here..."

"Hello, this is Harry Larsen, LAPD. We've got a team searching for your guitar."

"Thanks, sir. My guitar is important to me."

"I understand, we'll inform you ass soon as we know anything."

"Okay...bye."

Miley ends the phone call.

"Who was it?" says Robby.

"Police...they're lookin' for my guitar." says Miley.

"Good, Mile." says Robby.

2 hours later.

In a dark room somewhere, a woman is playing a song on Miley's guitar.

Her name is Yolanda Crow.

"Yes." says Yolanda.

Yolanda is 25 years old.

She has dark skin, red curly hair and blue eyes.

She is also evil.

"Holy shit, so damn great to have Hannah Montana's guitar." says Yolanda with an evil smile.

Yolanda wear a red leather t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and blue shoes.

"I am awesome." says Yolanda.


	2. Chapter 2

The song Yolanda play is dark and evil.

She seem happy.

"I finally have this." says Yolanda, talking about the guitar.

Yolanda is sort of a Hannah Montana fan, but she is misguided and that's why she stole the guitar from Miley.

"Hannah is probably crying like a lame 5 year old kid right now." says Yolanda with an evil sexy smile.

She play an actual Hannah Montana song.

"Awesome is what I am." says Yolanda.

The next day.

"Dad, do ya think I'll ever get my guitar back?" says Miley.

"I don't know, bud. Have faith." says Robby.

"Not easy. Me ain't as badass as I would like." says Miley.

"Relax, okay?" says Robby.

"Sure. I'm gonna try to." says Miley.

"Good. I'll order pizza." says Robby.

"Thanks, dad." says Miley.

2 hours later.

"Have they found your guitar yet?" says Oliver Oken.

"No, unfortunately not." says Miley.

"I hope you will get it back." says Lilly Truscott.

"Thanks, Lils." says Miley.

"Anytime, Miley." says Lilly.

"Ya guys are awesome. It's good for me to have your support." says Miley.

Miley hug Lilly and Oliver.

The 3 friends smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know who the person that stole your guitar is?" says Oliver.

"I've no idea." says Miley.

"We shouldn't give up." says Lilly.

"Ya are right, Lils." says Miley.

"Cool." says Lilly, happy over being right.

"Sure." says Miley.

"Let's try to think of something positive for a bit." says Oliver.

"That's a good idea, yeah." says Miley.

Miley try to think of having fun as Hannah.

"Awesome songs, cool guitars, huge concerts..." mumbles Miley.

Oliver smile in a friendly way at what Miley does.

"Ya think I'm funny?" says Miley.

"Yes, in a good way." says Oliver.

"Thanks." says Miley.

"No problem." says Oliver.

"Sweet." says Miley as she blush a bit.

"Yeah." says Oliver.

"We can do something fun." says Lilly.

"I'm on for that." says Miley.

"Me too." says Oliver.

"Awesome!" says an excited Lilly.

"Yup." says Miley with a slightly sexy smile.

The 3 friends walk to the local game-arcade.

"Me gonna get new awesome high score." says Lilly as she starts to play Space Boats.

Lilly actually did get the local best high score on that very game a couple years ago, which made her get her photo on the arcade's Wall of Fame, but she wanna break her old record.

She isn't as much of a gamer as she used to be. Though she still think she can do it.

"Ya can do it, Lils." says Miley, who support her BFF.

"Thanks." says Lilly, all confident and sweet.

"Remember that you've been gamin' much for like 2 years, Lilly." says Oliver.

"I've not lost my skills." says Lilly.

"Okay." says Oliver.

"Crap! This was so easy when I was all skater-girl and such..." says Lilly when she discover that she isn't even half as good at th game as she used to.

"Awww! Poor sweet Lilly." says Miley, who care a lot about Lilly.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Lilly, all cutie cute.

Miley gives Lilly a true sweet BFF-style hug.

"Yay!" says Lilly in a childish tone.

Lilly and Miley play some Bunny Battle II.

Oliver play Giga Samurai.

"The Oken Man score again!" says a happy Oliver when he manage to beat the game on the highest level on his first try.

"Congrats, Oliver." says Lilly with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, Lilly." says Oliver.

"Nice done, Oken." says Miley.

"Oh, thanks." says Oliver.

Miley buy drinks for herself, Oliver and Lilly.

"When's the next Hannah concert?" says Lilly.

"I decided to cancel it, at least until I get my guitar back." says Miley.

"Alright then. Lola's not happy about that." says Lilly.

"She gotta chill." says Miley.

"Lola will try." says Lilly.

"Good." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

"Girls, you're funny." says Oliver.

"Thanks." says Lilly.

Miley simply smile as an amswer.

"Awww!" says Lilly.

2 days later.

"No..." says Miley as she begin to cry.

Her guitar is still missing.

She feel very sad.

"I need my guitar." says Miley.

Miley is weak today.

"Life is crap!" says Miley.

She try to think of something positive, but it doesn't work.

"Maybe this can relax me." says Miley as she slide a hand down into her pink baggy sweatpants and play with herself.

It feels good.

She change from sadness to pleasure.

"Yay!" moans Miley in a sexy voice.

Her lady-parts are getting wet.

"Mmmm!" moans Miley.

21 minutes later.

"OMG, yeah!" moans Miley as she reach her climax and a fountain of piss spray out from her lady-parts.

Miley thought that was so much fun.

"Wow! Awesome." ays Miley.

She change to a different pair of sweatpants.

The clean sweatpants are just as baggy, but are black instead of pink.

"Okay." says Miley.

At the same time, Yolanda play a song on Miley's guitar.

She also sing.

_**Black asshole is nice for me.**_

_**Down by your schlong me wanna be.**_

_**I am evil, yes.**_

_**Nobody can make me cry for mama.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because I am hardcore and awesome.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**That's so true. Yes.**_

_**Show me that vag here, girl. Or I will hurt you.**_

_**Soooooo sexy!**_

_**Fuck, yeah!"**_

"I am the best." says Yolanda, all sexy.

She seem to be happy and turned on.

2 hours later.

"Lils, you're so sweet." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley." says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly drink coffee and eat pizza.

Lilly wear a green t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

Miley wear a black tank top and white jeans.

"No problem." says Miley.

"Cool." says Lilly.

"Yup." says Miley.

4 days later.

SWAT men break into Yolanda's apartment.

"Hold it right there, woman!" says the leader of the SWAT-team.

"What...?" says Yolanda in fear.

"Ya heard me!" says the SWAT leader.

"Is this about the dress I set on fire?" says Yolanda.

"No." says the SWAT leader.

Yolanda pretend to not know that it is all about the fact that she stole Hannah Montana's guitar.

"Bitch, hand over Miss Montana's guitar, now!" says the SWAT leader as he aim his rifle at Yolanda's heart.

Yolanda put the guitar in the case and then push the case forward so one of the SWAT men can grab it.

"Smart of ya to give up. Mike, put handcuffs on the bitch." says the SWAT leader.

45 minutes later.

"Miss Montana, we recovered your guitar." says the SWAT leader as he give the case with guitar in it to Mile, who of course is dressed as Hannah.

"Thanks, sir." says Miley.

"I'm simply doin' my job." says the SWAT leader.

"Okay." says Miley.

"Yes." says the SWAT leader.

"Again, thanks so much. This guitar means a lot to me." says Miley.

"I understand." says the SWAT leader.

4 days later.'

"Okay, guys. I'm gonna play my new song." says Miley ( dressed as Hannah ) as she take a seat on a pink couch on a big stage in Miami.

She grab her guitar and starts to play and sing.

The title of the song is 'Sexy Little Me'.

Usually she'd not name a Hannah Montana song that, but this is an exception.

And her fans seem to actually like the song so it's okay.

"Nice huh?" says Miley after the song.

Her fans cheer in joy.

"Thanks." says Miley.

She starts to play and sing another song.

Miley is happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
